As memory becomes cheaper, the number of files and other types of data that users keep stored on their computer continues to increase. It is not uncommon for a computer to store hundreds, if not tens of thousands, of files. For example, a user may store documents, music, pictures, instant messages, emails, and history logs. As the quantity of stored information grows, so does the challenge of allowing a user to easily access and sort through the information.
Conventionally, computer interfaces present a user with a number of items by displaying representations of the items (e.g., thumbnails or representative icons) in a grid-like manner. However, such a two-dimensional grid format does not scale well when the number of presented items becomes large. Accordingly, an improved way to present items is needed that scales well for large numbers of items.